


The Character Within

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Aliases, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Plan B, Gen, Identity Issues, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kensi realizes what Deeks is hiding
Kudos: 6





	The Character Within

Kensi felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as Deeks continued talking. The punch had been unexpected, but after all, they were in the bad part of town. Deeks probably needed to reassert his street cred after a long absence. And she'd found his first joke funny, but as he went on, she began to feel awkward. Deeks – no, Max – was a bad guy. Like, a really bad guy. The kind who made her skin crawl when he eyed her in interrogation. And to hear his short fuse, the sharp pitch of his yell, his sickening words coming out of the mouth of her partner…

Part of every undercover character came from within them, she knew. Where within her goofy surfer dude partner was this character hidden?

Now she knew why Deeks didn't want her going into the bar. But why had he even agreed to go back into this persona? Couldn't they have just sat in the car and staked out the street? Reminded of their mission, Kensi let her gaze roam over the street again.

"You got my lunch?" Deeks demanded in her ear. She was about to answer when the bartender beat her to it. The sinking feeling in her stomach dropped lower. And this Max was a drunk. Kensi began to suspect that she knew who Max was based on, and the idea frightened her more than not knowing. Not for her own sake, but for Deeks'.


End file.
